


Love the Loveless

by Childoficarus



Series: Ironwidow Family [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendships, Mild Angst, Other, SHE HAS FEELINGS GUYS, Tumblr request, natasha romanoff is not a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childoficarus/pseuds/Childoficarus
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was LovelessNatasha Romanoff wasn’t Loveless





	Love the Loveless

Natasha Romanoff is Loveless 

She didn’t love anyone because no one had loved her.

Then Clint Barton came along and dragged her back to the hands of Nick Fury who took one look at her with his one Eye and decided she was going to be a SHIELD Agent.

Clint was her trainer… eye watcher… Man. To make sure she doesn’t go ham and kill everyone. 

She watched him pick fights with Agent Parker, she watched him do the most stupidest things to get a crack of a smile of her that never worked. She watched him Beam at her when Fury informed them that she was to be his Partner.

And she watched him take a bullet that was meant for her.

She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest constantly, for three days until he woke up. He watched the pride and Satisfaction swell up in his eyes when she smiled at his dirty Joke, the first thing he said when he woke up.

He watched the soft smile he gave her when she told him  _ She Loved him  _

She wasn’t loveless

She wasn’t 

She just… showed them it in ways…

She showed her love to Clint, the first person she ever loved by wearing an arrow necklace to represent him, she showed her love by bringing him cookies and milk to his room when she wakes to hear he’s had another nightmare because those are his comfort food. She shows her love by always having another set of hearing aids on her Incase he breaks them  _ again _

Then the Avengers Happen

She shows her love to Steve by going out of her way to help him with whatever Twenty First Century thing is confusing him now, and sure. Maybe this is just a normal decent person thing but she does it with an air around her that you couldn’t place, not a dangerous one. But more so a soft one.

She shows her love to Bruce by resting clothes against His Head each time he raises his head from the toilet after throwing up from changing back to Banner. She shows her love by holding him close to her after he’s had another nightmare of hurting someone, of his mother, of Betty. She shows her love by holding him when he feels on the verge of changing because she always calms her down.

She shows her love to Tony, her Tony, she shows him her love by spending all nighters with him because hey, she probably isn’t going to fall asleep either so might as well turn on the TV and listen to it while watching him work on her new Widow Bites. She shows her love by gently coaxing him to bed because she knows better than to try force him. She shows her love by soft whispered  _ “I Love You”  _ with dumb dopey smiles while they lay in tangled sheets on a Sunday. 

Natasha Romanoff isn’t Loveless 

She just showed it in different ways

**Author's Note:**

> I consider Clint, Tony, Nicky, Steve, and Bruce to be Nats most important friendships/relationships. So that’s why I only threw those ones in there.


End file.
